


The Sub Life

by Wolf_lover_of_michigan



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Delusions, Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Language, Oral Sex, Subspace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:05:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4590639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_lover_of_michigan/pseuds/Wolf_lover_of_michigan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian is a submissive that has been living without his Dominant since he gave him the keys the Supra and watched him drive off into the sunset. Since Dom left Brian has felt himself slipping further and further into the darkness that only his dominant can save him from. Now five years later, after a death of a team member Dom is back, can he help Brian catch Letty's killer and Bring Brian back from the edge of insanitary in time to save him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sub Life

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta read  
> Brian and Dom M/M

Brian's mind was going a million miles an hour as he returned to the FBI building, he had not been expecting to see Dom at David Parks. The look Dom had given him as he realized it was his submissive standing behind him pointing a gun at his head had almost made Brian forget why he was there. It hadn't taken much to let Dom go again not after everything they had been through together. No one knew of their relationship, of the time they had spent together alone together when no one was around.  
He had to get his head back into the game, there had to be away to get Braga and clear Dom, which would also involve Dom forgiving him for everything he had done. He let his mind wander back to the night before Race Wars. Dom had told him, he wanted him to be his forever no matter what happened between the two of them. It was a night they had bounded their souls together fully as dominant and submissive. no matter what they would always be tied to each other. Brian knew as a cop he was making a mistake, but as a submissive his mind, body and soul called for Dom.  
With his mind on everything but his surroundings he shouldn't of been surprised when some grabbed him pushing him into the elevator and into the elevator wall.  
"What the fuck?" Brian growled as his attacker shoved him harder into the wall covering his mouth.  
"Is that all you have to say cop." Brian sank with relief as the voice penetrated through his panic stricken mind.  
Dom didn't release the blond's mouth as he hit the bottom floor button. Dom had hidden out for an hour down there making sure he would have a few minutes alone with Brian. Brian didn't struggle much as Dom forced him out of the elevator and into the back storage room. Brian knew he should be fighting back, God only knew if Dom planned to hurt him. But his mind pushed that thought back as the bigger man began to grind on him as he pushed Brian face first against the wall again.

Brian groaned as Dom undid his pants sliding them down to his knees, Dom had efficiently trapped Brian using his own slacks, if he tried to run his slacks would trip him up since they were stuck around his ankles. Brian only had a second to think about whether or not Dom would lube him up before he pushed in.  
He wasn't sure when Dom had found the time to lube up, the blond bit his arm as he felt the burn of the sudden Stretch as Dom pushed in.  
"You used to like being take rough Brian." Dom smirked as he kissed the agents neck. He couldn't help but chuckle as he felt Brian push back against him.  
"I knew you still wanted me baby." Dom groaned as he slammed into him finally releasing his mouth.  
"Of course I do Dom." Dom groaned as he pushed harder into the blond. It wasn't long till he was spilling himself inside of the blond. Brian's eyes were glazed with lust as Dom turned him to face him.  
“What are you doing here Dom, this is crazy?”  
“I had to know for sure if you still felt the same way. It been five years Buster, that’s a long time.”  
“You dont have to worry about that Dom nothing had changed, but you need to get out of here before someone sees you. I can’t see you get locked up.” Dom silenced him with a kiss.  
“Everything has changed Brian.” Brian closed his eyes as his emotions threatened to overtake him.  
“You need to go Dom, please let me figure out how to get you home.”  
“You really want me to go now, and here I thought you would want some help with this.” Dom smirked as he stroked Brian still hard dick a few times. Brian shuttered as he forced himself to push Dom’s hands away.  
“More then you know.” Dom looked Brian in the eyes for a moment before he hiked up his pants. Brian groaned as Dom sank to his knees taking him fully in his mouth. Brian groaned as Dom swallowed him down as deep as he could. He bit his lip to keep from thrusting too hard into Dom’s willing mouth.  
"Damn Dom." Brian groaned as he spilled his seed inside his lovers mouth. Dom smirked as he looked up at the glazed eyes of the blond he loved more than anything in the word. The same blond he had thought was lost to him forever.  
“This is far from over between us Brian.” Dom said as he stood up Straightening his pants again.  
“I know Dom, I don't want it to be over.” Brian groaned as he pulled his slacks up.  
“Then it won't be Brian. I’ll see you soon.” Dom said as he replaced the ball cap on his head and headed for the elevator.  
“Be careful Dom” Dom turned laying on last kiss on the agent's mouth before slipping out the door.

By the time Brian got home later that night he felt more exhausted than he had been in years. he had spent the day pretty much in a daze. Unfortunately people had began to notice. Brian had never been happier to do paperwork in his life. He felt like it was written all over his face that he had seen Dom. The house was exactly the way he had left it, for a moment he felt his heart drop, he had half expected Dom to be here waiting for him. But he knew how risky that would be.  
He didn't turn on the lights as he walked straight to his room. He knew he should eat something but all he wanted to do was go to bed.  
after shredding his suit jacket and not caring that it ended up on the floor, brian slid into bed. it had been so surreal to see Dom today, to feel him again. What was really crazy was the fact that his mind was playing tricks on him, he swore his pillow smelled like Dom. It was then Brian realized something he had overlooked. He always made his bed every morning and he had come home to a messed up bed.  
“Dom’ Brian asked as he sat up in the dark. He wasn't shocked to see a dark figure moving from the walk in closet.  
“I was going to wait till you were asleep to let you know I was here.”  
“needed to add Breaking and entering to your rap sheet huh.” Dom smirked as he sat on the bed next to the Brian. “ I didn't think you would mind, besides I really needed to get some sleep.” Brian smirked as he watched Dom.  
“You're right I don't mind that your broke in, as long as you plan on finishing what you started in the basement, that ten second quickie you gave me really didn't cut it after five years.”  
“And what makes you so sure I want to do anything like that cop?” Dom smirked as he watched Brian fidget on the bed.  
“Cause you want me as much as I want you.” Brian bit his lip as Dom slid closer.  
“You may be right about that.” Dom smirked as he slid in bed next to the blond taking him in his arms.Brian smirked as he leaned over kissing Dom softly.

"Maybe you're right, I've missed that ass so much."  
"Just my ass baby." Brian whispered against his neck as he began to suck on it.  
"Emm no I missed that mouth of yours, actually I miss that mouth when it's sucking on my dick." Brian chuckled as he shed his shirt and began to unbutton his pants. They may not have long together but Brian wasn't going to miss a moment of it.  
****************************************************************************  
Brian swore he had never felt so relaxed in his life. With Dom next to him the world was perfect. Even though at the present moment everything with their current situation was wrong.  
“I’m sorry.” Brian said as Dom tightened his hold on him..  
“For what?” Dom asked half asleep.  
“For everything that happened, I should have come clean when things started to get serious between us.”  
“Your right you should have. But you proved yourself Brian, I can't really blame you for what you did. You're the reason I'm still walking around. Bri you and I both know they would have never taken me alive.”  
Brian shook his head as he sat up pulling out of Dom's grip. “Don't talk like that Dom. I can't imagine something like that happening. Especially not with the situation we are in.”  
“So you didn't tell anyone you saw me.” Dom asked as he stood from the bed wrapping his arms around his lover.  
“Of course not, the last thing I want to do is lead them to you. I can’t lose you again Dom.” Brian looked at him tears threatening to spill from his eyes.  
"That's my good little submissive." Dom smiled as Brian shivered from the praise . Dom frowned at the sight of Brian so praise deprived. It was never a good thing for a submissive to be with proper dominant for too long. As much as Brian tried to act like a Dominant, he and Dom both new he craved the peace only a dominant could bring him.  
"How long have you been putting off subspace Brian." Dom asked as he tightened his hold on the submissive.  
"I maybe space once a year, only when it's absolutely necessary." Dom frowned again, Brian could do serious damage to himself for not allowing his mind to escape to subspace.  
"That's not healthy Brain,you should space once a week at least and you know it."  
"I know Dom, it's just since you left no one has felt right." Dom leaned forward kissing him softly .  
"That's because we are mated Brian. No matter what happened between us our souls still call for each other. Here’s the deal Brian, you let me help you space and then tomorrow we will go together and catch Braga together.”  
“Okay.” Brian smiled as he pulled Dom back towards the bed.  
“Promise me you will be here when I come out.” Brian asked his bright blue eyes meeting Dom’s. The pain in those eyes hurt, the last thing he wanted to see was Brian hurt more because of him.”  
“There isn't any place I would rather be Bri.” Brian smiled as Dom wrapped his arms tightly him, their eyes meeting as only a Dominants and submissives would. In his gaze Brain found the peace he need to give into subspace. He smiled as the peaceful blackness overcome him.

Dom held Brian tightly for twenty minutes till Brian began to Blink repeatedly.  
“There you are babe, I got you.” Brian groaned as he sat up rubbing his face like he was trying to rub away the haze of subspace.  
“How long was I out.” Brian asked as Dom loosened his grip a bit.  
“About twenty minutes. I’m not surprised you took that long to come out of it with how deprived your mind is, how do you feel babe.”  
“Like I want to sleep for a month.” Dom smirked as Brian settled back against the pillow. As long he could get Brian to start spacing like normal everything would be okay. Brian snuggled closer as Dom pulled the comforter over them. The AC was doing a good job of keeping the room almost cold, but they didn't care they had each other to keep warm.  
Dom woke to the sound of someone crying close by, it took him a moment to remember he was at Brian’s and his submissive was no longer in his arms.  
Dom found the light switch as quickly as he possible could in the strange room. Brian sat on the floor his knees pulled up to his chest. Dom watched as he sobbed to himself his face buried against his knees.  
“Brian what’s wrong?” Dom asked as he slid down to the floor next to his submissive. His painful sobs broke his heart.  
“My Dominant left me, he wants me to die.” Dom was shocked by Brian's words. Never in a million years would he wish harm on his submissive.  
“I’m right here Brian, how could you think that?” Dom asked as he laid a hand on the blonds knee.  
“He told me I was no good. I was a worthless Submissive, he could never love a cop.” Brian didn't look at him when he spoke. It was then Dom realized just what was going on. Brian had put off subspace so long he was begging to have delusions about him.  
“Damn it Brian snap out of it, I’m right here. I love you Brian, I would never wish harm on you.” Brain continued to sob as Dom tried to shake him out of his nightmare. It wasn't working, Brian wouldn't wake. Dom stood leaving the room, he walked into the kitchen finding a pitcher of ice cold water Dom filled a large glass. Brian was was still crying on the floor when he made it back. “Sorry about this Buster.” Dom said as he emptied the glasses contents on top of Brian's head.  
“What the fuck, Dom, what the fuck did you do that for, Why am I on the floor?” Brian shivered as he stood looking like he wanted to punch his Dominant. “ You were having a nightmare, I couldn't wake you, I woke up to you crying on the floor, you were saying I wanted you dead. I didn't know how else to get you to snap out of it.”  
Brian looked at him in shock for a moment, he walked past Dom and straight for the bathroom. Dom sat the now empty glass on the bed side table. He could hear water running in the bathroom. After a moment Dom decided it was time to go check on Brian.  
“Bri you okay?” Dom asked as he pushed the bathroom door open. Brian stood in front of the sink still naked splashing water on his face. Dom could see in the mirror that his eyes were still bloodshot from crying.  
“Yeah i’m fine.” Brian said as he grabbed a hand towel wiping off his face.  
“Brian, talk to me how long have you been having nightmares.” Dom asked as he took Brian s hand.  
“They started about two years ago, they've been slowly getting worse.” Brian said his voice still shaky.  
“I’m so sorry Brian this is all my fault, I should have took you with me. I should have known there would be mental consequences for you.”  
“You couldn't of known it would be this bad Dom. You and I know this isn't a normal reaction.” Brian said as he pulled away from Dom running his hands over his face in frustration.  
“Brian, we need to get you help, I don't know how to help you.” Dom said with panic as he grabbed Brian's shoulder and gently turned the blond to face him.  
“You did help me Dom, you were there to wake me, I wasn't alone when I woke this time.Trust me this wasn't as bad as it has been.”  
“I’m sorry I did this too you baby.” Dom said as he wrapped his submissive in his arms.  
“You're here now that's what matters Dom.  
Dom nodded as he held Brian, some how he had to help him.“Come on let's go back to bed.”  
“I don’t know if I can sleep now.”  
“Come lay down with me Brian.” He nodded as he followed Dom out of the bathroom. Brian crawled in bed first followed by Dom. It felt nice to the submissive to have his Dominant so close. It put his soul at ease. Dom smiled as Brian settled down next to him.  
“You're so good Brian, always remember how proud of you I am. Your such a good submissive, no Dominant has ever been luckier to have such a good submissive.”  
Dom watched as Brian shivered in pleasure from the praise. Dom smiled as he leaned forward kissing his lover. Dom knew then he would do anything to get Brian back to normal.The Dominant new, no matter what he would be here for Brian now.


End file.
